


Personal Security

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Olicity Secret Santa 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: When John Diggle needs someone to cover for him while he’s on paternity leave, he calls his old army buddy. What Oliver doesn’t realise is that the security of the CEO of Smoak Technologies will get very personal. Written for https://vaelisamaza.tumblr.com as part of the Olicity Secret Santa 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow, I just use their characters for my writing experiments.

Lyla raised her eyebrow at her husband. “Really?” she queried “You’re going to get Oliver to cover for you?”

John Diggle nodded at his wife before saying “I need someone I can trust so I can devote my full attention to you and the baby. And he needs a short well-paying contract so he can raise the rest of the money he needs. The timing is perfect”.

“I know you trust Oliver with your life Johnny, but how will he react, you know…”

Diggle laughed, knowing exactly what his wife was alluding to “You mean how will stoic Oliver Queen react to our little ball of sunshine?”

“You better make sure I’m there when they meet for the first time.” Lyla told her husband. “I just can’t wait to see if she can get a reaction out of him.”

“Well, you better be in her office tomorrow around 10.”

“Oh, I’m not missing this.”

 

 **

 

Oliver Queen stood straight in the outer office, getting ready to meet his new boss. He could see John and Lyla through the glass talking to a small blond, who had her back to him. John had briefed him about what the job entailed. He was to look after the young CEO of Smoak Technologies for 3 months while John was on paternity leave. He’d shadow John for the next week to learn what the job entailed.

John had assured him that his new boss was no trouble. All she did was work and sleep. She wasn’t into partying or late nights. Also, this job meant he could raise the rest of the money he needed, so it was perfect timing.

Oliver knew of Felicity Smoak, most people did. Even though she was only 25 she was already a billionaire several times over. A certified genius, who’d started her business while still at MIT, she’d created innovative high tech solutions that were used worldwide. In all the pictures he’d seen she always wore square glasses and had her blond hair in a high ponytail. She looked really pretty, in a slightly geeky way – not his type at all. 

John opened the door and gestured to him to come in. That’s when Felicity turned round and gave him the biggest brightest smile he’d ever seen.

“You must be Oliver” Felicity said “Do you mind if I call you Oliver?” she quickly added.

“Whatever you are comfortable with Ms Smoak” Oliver replied.

“Oh call me Felicity, everyone calls me that. We don’t stand on ceremony here. And Ms Smoak is my mother, or was my mother, until last year. Oh no, she’s not dead, she got married again. To Quentin, who’s great, but yes, please call me Felicity.”

Oliver nodded, slightly stunned “Yes, Felicity”. She smiled at him again, maybe even bigger this time.

Felicity continued “Anyway, so you’re going to take care of me, not me in that way, just in, you know, my security. Which I don’t think I need but John and Lyla insist, saying I need someone to.. oh no, I’m babbling again.”

Oliver smiled. She was adorable. He realised he could listen to her babble all day long. 

“We didn’t meet at the wedding?” Felicity asked, changing the subject “Mind you, I think I would have remembered you if you’d been there. Not that you’re memorable, which you are, not, are, but, I have an eidetic memory and I remember everything.”

John decided to intervene at this point. His stoic friend was standing staring at Felicity with a dopey smile on his face. “Oliver couldn’t make it last year.” John told Felicity “He was still deployed and couldn’t get leave.”

“Well, he’s here now” Lyla smiled. “And I’m sure you two will get along just fine.” She noticed that Felicity was getting a little flustered around Oliver, and she couldn’t blame the young woman. Oliver was a fine looking man, and Felicity had been single for quite some time.

Before things could get more awkward Felicity’s EA stuck his head round the door, reminding her that she had a meeting. She quickly said her goodbyes, telling the group that she’d see them later. The EA then gestured to Oliver, asking him to come to his desk as they had some paperwork to finalise.

As soon as they were alone John and Lyla turned to each other quickly.

“He smiled”, Lyla whispered conspiratorially to her husband, “Oliver Queen, when faced with a full on Felicity Smoak babble, actually smiled.”

“I know”, agreed John, “I have known that man for 10 years, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like that. I don’t actually know if I’ve ever seen him smile.”

“Is this a good thing or a bad thing?” Lyla asked.

“Oliver is a good man, and maybe that’s what Felicity needs.” John said.

“Is this why you brought him in, over your own team?” Lyla asked.

“I just thought, that maybe there’d be a spark.” John said. “I thought they might hit it off.”

Lyla smiled at her husband “Johnny, that’s wasn’t a spark, that was an inferno. Good job”

**

 

Oliver quickly got to know Felicity’s routine. John would pick her up from her apartment at 7am, relieving the in-house security that stayed overnight there. She would then go to the company gym for an hour to work out, something that she hated but knew it helped her through her day. She’d shower and be at her desk by 8.30. Her assistant knew that he had to have a large coffee and muffin ready for her. She’d work all day, finishing at around 8.30 at night. There wasn’t a lot to do most days as she wouldn’t leave the office. John would take her home and leave her with the in-house security. At the weekend she saw friends or family for lunch or dinner, and then binge watched TV shows.

They’d agreed that Oliver would take over in-house security as well, which would increase his fee. Every penny he saved was going towards his dream and it was an ideal arrangement. 

Thursdays were the only days Felicity left the office early. She’d leave at 3.30 and go and to the local high school in The Glades, the poorest area of Star City. She’d then spend hours with a group of young girls.

John explained, as they stood to the side while Felicity talked to the girls. “She’s mentoring them. They all want have careers in science or technology and she helps them with equipment and guidance. She’s not told them yet, but she’ll pay for college for all of them if she can. She wants them to have opportunities.”

“She’s amazing” Oliver said in awe.

“Yes she is” Digg told his friend. “That’s why you need to keep her safe.”

“What are you not telling me?” Oliver asked.

John gestured Oliver to the door of the room and walked outside. They could still see Felicity and the girls through glass, but no-one could hear them.

“Did I ever tell you how I got this job.” John asked.

“No, you just said that you’d started working for her.” Oliver replied.

“Well, it’s not that simple. There were some incidents that we kept out of the press, but you should know about.” John paused, before continuing “There was an ex-boyfriend. She’d met him at MIT but she dumped him when he tried to steal her designs. He was expelled and disappeared for a while. The ex-boyfriend resurfaced after she’d made her first billion. He threatened her and tried to extort money from her. I was recruited and we sorted out the problem. ”

“What do you mean, sort out?” Oliver asked.

“It was bad for a while. He was stalking her, sending her photos of her home and workplace. We got evidence and he got caught and sent to prison. They wanted me to stay on at that point, as she’s a high-profile, very rich young woman. And as I’d met Lyla I was happy to. But now…”

Oliver paused, the answer occurring to him. “He got out, didn’t he?” 

“Yes” John replied. “He served his time and is now free. The timing is bad, with the baby almost here. And it might be nothing. He could have learned his lesson and will stay away. But I’m not taking any chances.”

“So that’s why I’m here” said Oliver.

“Yes it is” John told his friend “You’re the only one I truly trust to take care of her. She’s like family to both me and Lyla. And as you consider me like a brother, I expect you to look after her the way you’d look after anyone in my family.”

“I will, I promise.” Oliver said.  He looked through the glass at Felicity again. She was almost glowing as she talked to the girls. Maybe a pretty nerd wasn’t such a bad thing.

**

 

Oliver looked around the room he was to use in Felicity’s penthouse apartment. It contained a large bed, good storage space with an adjoining bathroom. John had excelled himself with security measures, including an express elevator that had bio-security built in and a larger service elevator that could only be operated from inside the penthouse.

Outside his room was the large living area and kitchen. And what a kitchen it was, full of the latest gadgets and equipment, and it all looked brand new. 

“Hi” he heard a soft voice behind him. He turned round to see Felicity in colourful pyjamas with her hair down. She didn’t look anything like the put together young woman he had seen at the office. She looked softer and younger. 

“Hi boss” he smiled at her.

“Felicity” she scolded him gently. “Are you settled in?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you. The room is fine.”

“If there’s anything you need…” she said hesitantly “just ask, either me or Raisa, you know the housekeeper who looks after me.”

Oliver nodded. He had met Raisa a few days ago. The older woman had looked him up and down before nodding her approval. From what he understood Raisa was very protective of her boss and make sure she had everything she needed. Oliver had laughed when John told him that he was scared of Raisa, but after meeting her, he was too. 

Felicity provoked complete loyalty from those who worked for her. They all seemed to care for her deeply and he was starting to see why. Felicity was kind and generous and shared her success with those who had helped her. 

 “So what’s the plan for today?” Oliver asked.

“My mother and her husband are coming over for dinner. Apart from that nothing really.”

“What do you normally do?”

“I don’t do much at the weekend. I’m sure John told you that. I watch Netflix and re-heat whatever Raisa has ordered in for dinner.”

“You don’t cook?” Oliver asked. Because cooking was his favourite thing in the world, and it would be a crime to not use that kitchen. When he saw her face fall he thought he’d been to familiar. He looked a little stricken.

Then she smiled. “I built a business from nothing, that now employs thousands of people. However, the last time I tried to cook I set fire to my old apartment.” She stopped suddenly, remembering something “That’s right. John told me, you cook, you’re a chef, aren’t you?”

Oliver nodded.

“And you’re doing this job to help finance your restaurant.”

“Yes, I am” Oliver replied.

“How did you get into cooking?” Felicity asked “Tell me everything.”

Oliver then did something that he never did. He opened up to the young woman in front of him. Suddenly she wasn’t his boss, she was just a really pretty young woman who seemed to be interested in what he had to say.

“I’ve always cooked” he told her “When I was growing up I liked to cook for my little sister. My parents were always busy with work and she liked to watch me. So I experimented with different things to make her smile. And I got really good at it. Even after I joined up I would use my leave to go on cooking holidays to learn. Since I left the army I’ve been working in some kitchens to get the experience I need so that I can open my own place. It’s something I’ve wanted since I was a teenager, my own restaurant, and I’m almost there.”

Felicity was bouncing on her heels and clapping her hands in excitement. “Starting out on your own is such an amazing experience. Do you have a place picked out, how far along are you?”

Oliver could feel the smile on his face as she asked all about it. Her excitement was rubbing off on him “Yes, we have a place and it’s being renovated now. It will be ready to go right after I finish here.”

Her face fell for just a moment but then she smiled again, encouraging him to continue “It’s not far from here, actually. And I’m starting to think about menus and colours and everything else.”

“Will you show me?” Felicity asked quietly, her voice without its usual confidence.

“If you want to” Oliver told her.

“Today?” she asked.

“It’s a bit of a building site at the moment, but if you’re sure” She nodded as he continued “Gives me a chance to check on progress.”

**

 

An hour later Oliver found himself walking towards his new business venture with his boss by his side, asking a million of her questions. She was dressed casually in jeans and a red sweater and had insisted he dress casually as well.

“I want to look normal, like everyone else” she had pouted when he’d argued with her. But he’d agreed, because he knew that, even after a week, he’d never refuse her anything.

To anyone watching they just looked like two friends, or a young couple on a first or second date. He was still aware of everything around them, always on the lookout from any potential threats, but he was enjoying listening to her. 

When they arrived at the door of his restaurant she could see the boards on the window and the evidence of a building site. Oliver opened the door and motioned her inside.

Felicity was surprised to see how big the main dinning room was. It was long, rather than wide, it was also bright, even with the windows boarded up. She looked up to see skylights on the ceiling that let in a lot of natural light.

“I like it” she stated.

They heard footsteps coming from the back of the room, to where Felicity assumed the kitchen was, and then a young woman walked in.

She smiled brightly, then stopped, seeing Felicity by Oliver’s side. “Hello” she said tentatively.

Oliver walked towards the young woman and hugged her. For a moment Felicity felt uneasy, feeling a small knot form in the pit of her stomach, which disappeared as soon as Oliver said “Hi Sis”.

Oliver turned them both towards Felicity. “This is my sister, Thea Queen and this…” before he could continue his sister screamed “Oh my god, you’re Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity, laughingly said back “Oh my god, you’re Thea Queen” which caused Thea to almost collapse in a fit of giggles.

“I like you” Thea said before turning to her brother. “So, I thought you wouldn’t make it down today. You said you had to work.”

“That’s my fault” Felicity interrupted “He told me about this place and I wanted to see it. Is that OK?”

Before Thea could answer a young man entered the room, shirtless, who stopped as soon as he saw Oliver.

“This is Roy” Oliver grumbled “Thea’s boyfriend, who I assume spent the night.”

Thea didn’t even look guilty and glared at her brother “I might be your kid sister Ollie, but I am an adult and you don’t get to tell me how I live my life.”

Felicity wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. She’d known Oliver’s sister for a few minutes, but had taken an immediate liking to the young woman.

Oliver glared at his sister, but she didn’t back down. After what seemed like a lifetime Roy broke the silence, asking “Does anyone want a coffee?”

Felicity quickly told him yes and he walked back into the kitchen, getting out of the way. Felicity wanted to follow but she wasn’t sure if that was appropriate.

Thea turned her attention to Felicity, ignoring her brother. “I love you” Thea told Felicity “you’re such a role model for young women, your success. It’s so nice to meet you.”

Felicity blushed. “If you knew me you wouldn’t think that. Ask your brother. I might be good with code, but I can’t cook and I’m really clumsy.”

After a few moments of small talk Oliver interrupted the two women and started telling Felicity of his plans for the space. She questioned him, drawing him out and every so often gave her opinion on what they were building.

Thea couldn’t help but notice the way her brother looked at the young woman in front of him. She’d never seen her brother look at anyone like that before. This was his boss, but looking at them right now you wouldn't think that.  And the young woman beside him, for all her wealth and accomplishments, every so often would look at her brother with longing as well.

Roy came back into the room, carrying coffees and a tray of savoury bites. Oliver encouraged Felicity to try one and she moaned in pleasure at the taste. Oliver caught his breath at the moan.

“Who made these?” she demanded “And what are they?”

“I made them” Roy mumbled.. but Thea quickly cut in “But they’re Oliver’s recipe.”

“You’ve been holding out on me” Felicity laughed as she play punched his chest. “I should fire you and make you cook for me instead.”

“I don’t think Diggle would like that” Oliver teased back. “But I will cook for you if you want?”

Thea watched her brother’s playfulness with Felicity. It was a side of him she hadn’t seen in years and she liked it. Felicity then began to ask Thea about her involvement in the business, and suddenly Thea was opening up to her as well.

“Roy and I are doing the renovations and getting the place ready. When it’s done I’ll run front of house and Roy will work with Ollie in the kitchen. I studied business and management at college and am keen to finally use my degree.”

Felicity smiled at the young woman. “If you ever need a break, come into the office and we’ll have lunch. I’d love to hear more about your plans. Just tell your brother and he’ll put you in my diary. It’s purely for selfish reasons though” Felicity continued “I mentor young women at the Glades High School and I’d love for you to come and talk to them about business. Not all of them want to be nerds like me.”

“I would love to” Thea replied, and she meant it. She was itching to get to know Felicity better, it was just a feeling, but she was sure she’d be seeing a lot more of her. 

Felicity then rolled up her sleeves and said “How can I help?”

All too soon Felicity told Oliver that they had to leave. She’d helped with some painting, but it was getting late. Her family would be arriving for dinner and she needed to have a shower. After eliciting promises from Thea to meet for lunch that week they reluctantly left.

“Thank you” Felicity said to Oliver as they approached her building.

“For what?” Oliver asked. 

“For normal” Felicity replied, and Oliver understood exactly what she meant.

**

 

Felicity later wished she’d warned Oliver about Donna Smoak - well Donna Lance now, but she’d always be Donna Smoak to her.

Donna came into the penthouse like an explosion of colour and noise. Oliver was helping Felicity get the pre-prepared dinner ready, after promising her that he’d cook next time, and Donna screamed when she saw him.

“Oh darling” Donna exclaimed when she saw Oliver “You’ve finally met someone, that’s lovely”

For the first time ever, Felicity was at a loss for words for a moment before she blurted out “No, No, No, this is Oliver, he’s covering for John while Lyla is having the baby.”

“Oh” Donna said disappointed “He’s so handsome. I had such hopes.”

“Mom” Felicity sighed, before introducing everyone. “Quentin, mom, this is Oliver Queen. Oliver, this is Donna and Quentin Lance.”

Oliver shook both their hands and got ready to excuse himself to his room. But before he could move Donna spoke up “Oliver, please join us. I like to know the people in my daughters’ life”.

Everyone tried to argue but quickly gave up, knowing it was a losing battle.

The evening was one of the most pleasant that Oliver had spent in a long time. Donna was funny and caring and told the most amazing stories about Felicity’s childhood. She talked about working sometimes three jobs to make sure that Felicity could make her way in the world. And then she talked about how proud she was of her girl. It seemed that the first thing Felicity did when she became wealthy was to insist that her mother stop working terrible jobs and enjoy her life. Donna had moved to Star City and met Quentin, who was a police captain. Donna liked to keep busy so she worked for Felicity’s company, running corporate events.

Donna wanted to know Oliver as well. They talked about him being in the army with John Diggle and his plans for when he came home. She exchanged phone numbers with Oliver, telling him she’d put him in touch with the best suppliers. Felicity and Quentin just left them to it.

After Donna and Quentin left, Oliver helped Felicity tidy up.

“Thank you” she said, “You didn’t have to stay, and I’m sorry if you felt you had to.”

Oliver wanted to reassure her, “I should be thanking you Felicity. It’s a long time since I’ve enjoyed myself like that. And Donna and Quentin are lovely.”

“What a strange day” Felicity remarked as she headed to her bedroom “We’ve already met each other’s families, that’s more than most of the men that I date. Goodnight Oliver.” 

Oliver wished her a goodnight and stood and watched her go.

The day hadn’t been strange for Oliver, it had been perfect. And for the first time in a very long time, he slept soundly and dreamed of Felicity.

**

 

Providing personal security for Felicity turned out to be an even easier job that Oliver envisioned. She was easy to be around and had a steady routine. He took it upon himself to keep up-to-date on the whereabouts of her ex-stalker, even working with Quentin Lance to ensure they’d know right away if he made his way to Star City. John had delegated a lot of his other duties to members of his team, meaning Oliver had a lot of downtime. He starting meeting Donna for coffee to talk about different suppliers around town, but a lot of the time she seemed more interested in him. He liked spending time with Felicity best. They’d formed an quick easy friendship and he found himself smiling all the time when he was with her.

Oliver had been living in the penthouse for roughly three weeks when heard a scream coming from Felicity’s room. He jumped straight from sleep, grabbing his gun and ran towards her room. He was shocked to find her grinning wildly as he barged in and looked around. Her smile faded and she looked at him quizzically.

“You screamed” he said, trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control.

“You’re pointing a gun at me” Felicity replied.

He lowered the gun slowly and asked “Why did you scream?”

She smiled again, and told him “It’s Lyla, John just called, they’ve had the baby, a little girl. Both mother and baby and doing great.”

Oliver sighed happily. He was still a bit shaken but this was great news.

Felicity suddenly stilled and looked at him properly. That’s when he realised he was standing in her bedroom in the middle of the night in nothing but boxer briefs. And she was wearing a lot less than the usual pyjamas that she wore around the house - very short shorts and a crop top that showed her toned muscles. 

Suddenly it felt very awkward. Both of them were definitely sizing the other up.

Oliver regained his composure first, “I’ll go and put this gun away and meet you in the kitchen?” 

“Yes, yes” said Felicity “see you in 5.” She bit her lip, forcing herself to say nothing inappropriate. 

**

 

By the time both of them entered the kitchen they wore a lot more clothes. Oliver had put on sweat pants and a hoodie and Felicity thick flannel pyjamas and a dressing gown. Felicity brought her tablet with her, and began showing Oliver photos of the baby that Diggle had uploaded for everyone to see. They returned to their easy conversation, deciding not to mention what had happened before.

They left for the office later the next day, as they had stayed up chatting for an hour after hearing the news, Felicity asked Oliver to carry a very large box to the car. She also told him that they would be visiting the hospital as soon as she could clear her schedule. As they walked into her office she quickly told her EA to clear off her afternoon as Oliver put down the heavy box. He didn’t want to ask what it contained.

At around 2.30 they drove to Star City hospital. She made him carry the very heavy box again, not giving a hint of what was inside. Oliver had arranged parking for their car and they made their way up to the room.

Felicity walked in front of Oliver and he watched at the door as she approached the happy couple.

“Mazel Tov” she told Lyla as she walked towards them, her face shining with joy as she looked down at the baby. 

Oliver stood for just a moment taking in the scene. And then he suddenly had a flash, of Felicity in the hospital bed, cradling their child. The feeling almost overwhelmed him.

Then John walked towards him and the two men hugged. 

“Congratulations John” Oliver told his friend.  He could not have been happier for them.

They all chatted, admiring the new baby, Sara, as Lyla told them Felicity suddenly gasped. “Presents” she exclaimed.

She gestured John to the box over to the side and asked him to open it. Felicity looked bashful as John looked at the vast amount of baby stuff in the box.

Felicity explained “Every time I’ve seen something nice, something I thought you’d like, since you told me you were having a baby, I’ve bought it and put it away. I might have bought a lot.”

“Felicity” John admonished her “This is too much, you’ve already been so generous. Don’t think we’ve forgotten the wedding present.”

“Please don’t be mad, both of you. I just loved buying these things and hoped you’d like them.” Felicity explained.

Lyla handed the baby over to John to have a look and said “Felicity, these are all for a girl, how did you know, we didn’t even know the sex of the baby.”

Felicity didn’t meet anyone’s eye as she whispered “Have a boy next time, will you, because I’ve already got you covered.”

Everyone laughed. This is typical of Felicity. She always felt she had too much money and liked to share with those she cared about. 

Oliver felt his chest tightening as he looked over at Felicity, he'd never met anyone like her, she dazzled him. 

Felicity saved the last gift to just before she was leaving. “I want to give you Riasa for a little while” she told them. “She can help you out while you’re getting use to the baby, you know with meals and cleaning and things.”

John just looked at her but Felicity continued “I’ve already talked to her and she’d love to do it. She’ll still keep my place clean, but spend most of the time with you.”

“Are you going to try and cook again?” Lyla enquired, remembering the last time.

“Shoot, I forgot to ask” Felicity said turning to Oliver “Will you cook for me for the next few weeks, please?”

Oliver was surprised and was about to answer when she continued “I’ll pay you, pay you extra. Please?”

John and Lyla started agreeing with Felicity. It was an ideal solution, and Lyla had to admit the help over the next few months would be great.

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Oliver said, resolved.

“Nope” smiled Felicity. 

After Felicity and Oliver left Lyla started feeding Sara then turned to her husband. “Did you know Johnny, did you know what affect they’d have on each other?”

“I hoped” John replied. “Felicity’s lonely and needs someone for herself, someone to take care of her, and that she can take care of. Because of her wealth she’s so wary of men now. I wanted to introduce them at our wedding last year, but he couldn’t make it. I owe Oliver everything. Without him I’d have been left dying on the battlefield. He’s the best man I know and I hoped.”

Lyla touched her husband’s arm “They don’t know it yet though. But they’ll get there.”

“They are pretty perfect for each other. I hope they work it out soon.”

 **

Felicity sat at the kitchen bench reading some very thick report. Sometimes she’d mumble to herself and take a quick note on her tablet. Every so often Oliver would distract her by asking her to taste his latest creation. He could tell quickly by her expression if she liked it or not.

In the weeks since he'd taken over cooking for Felicity, they’d fallen into a new routine. Oliver now made her start her day with a much healthier breakfast. He would then pack lunch for both of them, which they’d eat together almost every day. Except for once a week, when Thea would drop by and he’d be kicked out of Felicity’s office - he still had to provide the food though. She had started leaving work earlier too. They'd get back around 6 and Oliver would cook their evening meal. Then they’d settle down for the evening and watch one of Felicity’s many shows. 

At the weekends Felicity started helping with the restaurant renovation on a Saturday, then Oliver would cook for her and her family at night. But Sunday was his favourite day. They’d go to the farmers market to get lots of different ingredients. Oliver would then experiment with new creations and Felicity would taste. He had already added quite a few new meals to his menu for the restaurant.

Felicity’s personal phone dinged and she picked it up, her face immediately lighting up. 

Then she said quietly “oh no”.

“What?” Oliver asked playfully.  
“I don’t think you’re ready for this” she teased.

“Felicity, I have been in war zones, people have shot at me and tried to drop bombs on me. I think I can handle anything.”

“If you think so…” Felicity told him. “It will test you to the limit of your endurance.”

Oliver laughed and waited eagerly for her to continue.

“OK, as you know, next week is Sara Diggle’s christening”.

“Yes” Oliver replied.

“And they’ve asked us to be the god-parents.”

“Yes” Oliver smiled, he had been honoured and shocked that they'd asked them both.

“Well, you see, the thing is…. I asked my friends Catlin and Iris if they wanted to come. They both know John really well, as he’s come on trips with us. They didn’t think they could make it because of work, but they’ve both got time off and are coming next weekend.”

“Still not seeing a problem” Oliver told Felicity.

“They’ll be staying here. And we’ll probably have a very girly night, actually I should ask Thea as well, and see if Lyla would like to come over.”

“Felicity, I still don’t see a problem. I’ll go into my room and stay out of your way. Don’t worry. I’ll even cook some amazing food for you all, it’s going to be fine.”

But Felicity knew it wouldn’t be fine. She had a feeling that Iris and Caitlin would take one look at her and Oliver and see more than she was ready to admit to herself just yet. She knew she found Oliver attractive, and they were friends. But she also knew they’d push her, when she wasn’t ready yet. She quickly sent Thea a text inviting her to a girls night on Friday, hopefully having his sister there would limit the Oliver talk. Thea texted back right away, saying she’d not had a girls night in so long and was looking forward to it.

**

 

Catlin and Iris arrived at around 5 on Friday night. Felicity had finished early and gone home to help Oliver prepare their food for their girls night. Lyla was also going to come over, bringing John and Sara, with the promise that he’d go and watch sports with Oliver and the baby so the women could enjoy themselves.

Oliver stayed in the kitchen area watching the friends’ reunion with a small smile on his face.

Suddenly Iris looked over at the kitchen and turned to Felicity “Who’s this” she asked suggestively.

“This is Oliver” Felicity answered quickly adding as Iris raised her eyebrow “He’s doing my personal security while Digg is off on his paternity leave.”

Iris gave her friend a quizzical look “Why is he in the kitchen?”

“He’s cooking for us” Felicity said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I thought you said he was security” Catlin chimed in.

“Oh he is, but he’s a chef and he offered to make us yummy treats for tonight. He’s an amazing cook. And he’s going to have his own restaurant when John comes back, it’s really amazing and it’s just down the road from here so I can go all the time, but he won’t cook just for me….” Felicity tailed off. Even though she always knew the arrangement would be temporary it hit her truly for the first time. In a few weeks Oliver would be gone and everything would go back to the way it use to be. She felt her stomach sink.

 

Catlin and Iris looked at each other, understanding passing between them. Their friend was smitten and it was their duty as her best friends to find out more and maybe push her along a little bit.

Iris changed the subject saying that she wanted to unpack and shower. Catlin agreed and the two young women left the living area to go to their rooms.

After they were gone Felicity walked over to Oliver. “I’m sorry” she said “they’re a bit full on.”

Oliver chuckled “No, they seem lovely. I’m sure Thea will fit right in.”

Oliver was right. Thea was accepted into the group within moments and was soon sharing stories with Iris and Catlin. Then Lyla arrived with John, but he was promptly ignored as the young women all started cooing over baby Sara. Felicity excused herself to check on the food where John stood with Oliver, both men nursing a beer. 

Iris looked over and quietly got the rest of the group’s attention. They watched as Oliver and Felicity talked quietly to one another. Oliver leaning down to almost whisper into her ear. And they kept touching each other. Lyla observed quietly “They don’t even know that they’re doing it. It just seems like the natural thing to do.”

Thea continued “You should see them when they come to help with the restaurant renovation at the weekend. If I didn’t know any better I’d think they were a couple. They spend the day flirting. It’s both sickening and adorable at the same time. He’ll never make a move though.”

“We need help” Catlin said.

“Donna” Lyla, Catlin and Iris exclaimed at the same time.

“Who’s Donna?” Thea asked.

**

 

John Diggle stood with his wife at the bar watching the room. Baby Sara was sitting on her godmothers lap with her godfather right beside her as both amused the baby. They watched as Thea walked by a few times, sneakily taking photos of the 3 of them together.

“If I didn’t know better” John remarked “I’d think she was theirs.”

“They do look good together.” Lyla said. “Did Oliver say anything last night.”

“Not really” he told his wife “I asked how they were getting on. He just thanked me for the opportunity and said that he was happy that he’d made a good friend in Felicity.  He then looked wistful and changed the subject.”

“What do you think?” Lyla asked.

“Personally” John replied “I’ve always suspected they’d be good together. I just think they both will need a push. Felicity is wary because of who she is, and Oliver would never make the first move, because she’s his boss and he thinks it would be disrespectful.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Well, if they don’t work it out for themselves soon, or Donna doesn’t interfere, I might just sit them down, tell them how they feel about each other, then leave them to it.”

“Let’s give them a chance to work it out for themselves, they might surprise us.”

Lyla looked at Oliver and Felicity again, who looked up from Sara to each other, and then the both broke into smiles. 

“Yeah, just friends” she murmured to herself.

Donna joined them a few minutes later, also watching Oliver and Felicity. She spoke quietly, but firmly, which was unusual for Donna “The girls have filled me in. So John Diggle, answer me honestly. Do you trust Oliver Queen with my daughter?”

John was adamant in his reply “Donna, I give you my word that Oliver is a decent and good man. I would never have given him the personal security role if I didn’t think that. And I would have pulled him out right away if I thought for one moment he was going to hurt our Felicity. He saved my life, when everyone else would have left me for dead. The only thing I worry about is that he thinks she’s far too good for him. Look at the way he looks at her, like she hung the moon and the stars just for him.”

They all pause and looked over again, and saw Oliver look at Felicity as she played with Sara. 

Donna spoke first. “Leave this to me. He’ll make a much better son-in-law than any of those geeks she’s dated before.”

Donna knew her daughter. She’d watched, over the last few months, Oliver and Felicity growing closer. But she’d have to do this carefully, as they were both skittish and might run at the first sight of trouble.

***

Oliver looked around the restaurant, Felicity by his side, not believing it was real. They were finished, and in one week they’d have their grand opening. Donna had spread the word to make sure every table was booked, but only after insisting that he gave the best table to her, Quentin and Felicity. Donna had also arranged for Raisa to babysit Sara so John and Lyla could come too.

Even though Oliver had worked for years to train and get the money to do this he felt sad. Because very soon he’d no longer be Felicity’s personal security and he’d not see her all day, every day. 

He couldn’t believe how much Felicity had done to help him. She’d painted and sanded and just got stuck in to help in her free time. The billionaire CEO was currently standing in the kitchen area with her hair and clothes covered in paint, with a huge smile on her face.

“This is amazing Oliver” she said. “I can’t believe you’ve done it. And it’s yours.” She leaned in and hugged him round his waist.

“You helped” he replied, savouring the hug. “You didn’t have to you know.”

“It was fun, I really enjoyed it.”

“I don't know how to repay you” he told her.

“I have an idea” she said softly as she removed her arms but didn't move her body.

“How?” he whispered. 

The moment was intimate, as they looked at each other, neither wanting to look away.

“You can keep feeding me” she said jokingly. “I’m so much healthier now that I eat properly. So, in addition to running this soon to be the hottest place in the city, will you continue to look after me?”, it was almost a plea.

Oliver nodded. He would do anything for her, and this would give him the excuse to stay in her life. 

Felicity smiled brightly at his nod, but before either could say anything Roy came into the kitchen hollering to Thea about some perceived slight. 

The moment was broken. But Oliver was sure he’d seen something in Felicity’s eyes that was more than friendship.

**

 

Felicity lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep as her mind raced with a million different thoughts. Oliver was leaving tomorrow. He wouldn’t live with her anymore. He’d just be a short walk away, but he would be busy with this new venture. Even though he'd only been in her life a short time, she knew she’d miss him dreadfully. Was he just nice to her because she was paying him? Or did he like her for her?

**

 

Oliver lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep with one thought going over and over in his head. How would he be happy if he wasn’t around her all the time. When they talked, or she’d talk and he’d listen, or when he cooked for her, it made him happy. He couldn’t believe that in such a short space of time she’d become so vital to his happiness. How could he tell her how he felt, she was wildly successful, incredibly rich and was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was so far out of his league he was surprised she even spoke to him. She was nice to everyone, maybe she felt sorry for him. If he could just be her friend, see her when she had time, maybe that would be enough.

**

Felicity walked into the kitchen, later than normal for a Sunday, but it had taken her hours to get to sleep. Oliver was sitting at the counter looking at something on his tablet. He looked as though he hadn’t slept much either.

“Hello sleepyhead” Oliver teased.

Felicity just grumbled and walked over to the coffee maker, grabbed her mug and poured herself a coffee. After a few sips she looked over to Oliver and smiled weakly.

“As today is our last breakfast together” Oliver tried to say cheerfully, as his insides churned “I’ve decided to make you a very special breakfast.”

“That’s nice” Felicity mumbled.

“Oh it’s grumpy Felicity this morning” Oliver continued in his teasing tone “Well, I’ll just need to cheer you up. Amazing breakfast coming up.”

Felicity bit her lip a little, she wanted to tell him what would cheer her up, that he should just stay, move in, be her roommate or more, but she couldn’t. So she just smiled weakly again and sat down on the counter, grabbing her own tablet and opening her email.

Soon, however, the amazing smells from Oliver’s cooking got her attention. It helped that her coffee had kicked in and she was feeling slightly better.

“That smells amazing” Felicity said “What are we having?”

Oliver turned to her smiling, and it took Felicity’s breath away just how handsome he looked when he smiled like that. “It’s a mix of things you’ve liked since I’ve been here” he told her. “Plus a special surprise, just for you.”

“Surprise” Felicity exclaimed and jumped up, running from the kitchen.

She came back into the room a few moments later, carrying a box. “I got you a surprise” she said breathlessly. “I mean to give it to you last night, but we were both so tired after painting all day, I forgot.”

She held out the box to him, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“You really didn’t need to” Oliver said, but as she looked so disappointed he stopped, and said “but how can I say that I don’t like presents.” This returned the hopeful smile to Felicity’s face.

He opened the box and gasped. Felicity’s smile got even bigger.

“Is this the right thing?” she asked.

Oliver just nodded. In the box was a Nenohi knife set. And they had his name embossed on each knife’s handle. Oliver knew of these knives, and he knew they were very expensive and even if you could afford them, there was a very long waiting list.

“How?” he asked.

“Billionaire” she replied cheekily, then said “Is this OK? I wanted to get you something special, that you could use when you cook.”

Getting his breath back Oliver said shakily “I can’t believe you got me these. They’re amazing knives. And every time I use them I’ll think of you and your incredible generosity. Thank you”

He pulled her into a hug, and held her just a little too long. But he didn’t care, it felt good holding her so close.

Suddenly a timer went off in the kitchen and they broke apart as Oliver returned to his cooking. Felicity smiled, she was glad Oliver had liked her gift.

**

 

Oliver served up a feast to Felicity that morning. It was more brunch and they lingered for a long time eating, talking and laughing. Finally Felicity decided to ask “Oliver, will we still be friends after you no longer work for me. I mean, friends, I think we’re friends now, and I’d like to continue to be friends, if you want to and are not too busy.”

Oliver teased “But I’ll still work for you. Am I not going to cook for you, to make sure you eat healthily?”

Felicity started to pout, but it was playful.

Finally Oliver got serious “I would like that Felicity. To be in your life.”

Felicity beamed at him and they stared into each others’ eyes.

Until the buzzer went, indicating someone wanted to come into the apartment. 

Oliver went over to the monitor and saw it was John with Felicity’s new live-in security. They’d decided that Quentin’s daughter Sara would take over the role. Sara had been a marine and had recently returned to the city. It helped that the two women had always got on, both shared an obsession with a show called Buffy.  He would have been jealous of putting another man into Felicity’s life, but he didn’t want to deal with that emotion just yet.

John and Sara joined them for food and it was soon time for Oliver to pack up. Felicity excused herself, saying she had some work to do, only coming back into the living area when John had called her, telling her it was time for Oliver to leave. 

Her heart was sad, but she didn’t show how she felt, hugging Oliver briefly and wishing him luck.

“I’ll see you on Saturday” he said.

“Yes, I’ll be back from New York by then. I’m looking forward to it” she said quietly.

“I can’t wait” John interrupted, the scene before him was a bit too intimate “First time out with just Lyla since the baby was born. I’m expecting a top feed”.

Oliver smiled and turned to Felicity “I’ve made arrangements with Raisa about your food, she’ll make sure you have it when you need it.”

“OK, that’s great” Felicity said softly. She’d sort of hoped she could go herself, but it probably wasn’t appropriate. “Thank you, for everything” she whispered, then turned to the group saying “I need to get back to what I was doing. I’ll see you all later” she fled the room, a little quicker than normal.

Oliver knew how she felt. But it was time to leave, he had his own dreams to fulfil.

**

 

Later, as Oliver lay on the bed in the small apartment above the restaurant he picked up his phone and stared at it was a long time. Finally he pulled up Felicity’s personal number and sent her a message.

‘Miss me yet?’

‘A little, Sara can’t cook, so we had leftovers from brunch’

‘Did you watch that show you’re both into?’

‘Buffy, no, I was getting ready for my trip to New York. I really should have introduced you to Buffy. I get an F in educating you in pop culture.’

‘Maybe when you get back we can watch it together.’

‘I’d like that.’

‘Goodnight Felicity’

‘Goodnight Oliver’

**

 

Oliver was up early the next day to start the final preparation for Saturday’s opening night. They were planning on doing trial runs in the kitchen to make sure the team would work like a well-oiled machine. He heard his phone ping and smiled when he saw the text was from Felicity.

‘Oh no’ 

‘What’s happened’

‘My mother has decided to tag along on my New York trip. She just turned up at the plane. I think Sara told her when we would leave’

‘I like your mother’

‘So do I, but not when I’m trying to work. She’ll just try to distract me all the time.’

‘I’m here, you can vent to me whenever you need.’

Donna looked over to her daughter texting as the plane waited to take off. She wanted to ask who her daughter was texting, but it became obvious from the smile on Felicity’s face it was Oliver. It had been a spur of the moment thing to go to New York, but she had meddling to do.

**

 

Oliver’s phone pinged. He picked it up, looked at the screen and told everyone to take a break.

‘She’s driving me nuts’

‘Sorry. What’s she doing now?’

‘She made me go shopping for a new outfit for Saturday. I have too many clothes as it is’

‘You don’t have to wear it, I don’t care what you wear on Saturday. Wear pyjamas if you want’

‘I think she’d get annoyed if I did that. Anyway, how’s it going, is everything ready to go?’

‘It’s good. Busy, and the staff are great. We’ve done a twist on that chicken salad that’s your favourite. I hope you like it’

‘Yum. Can’t wait to taste. Add it to my order on Saturday’

‘You now seem to have ordered everything on the menu’

‘I don’t care, I want to try everything. Are you worried I can’t pay my bill?’

‘No, I’m worried you’ll eat too much and be sick’

‘Can’t find the emoji for pouty face.’

‘I’ll do you sample portions of everything.’

‘I knew there was a reason I loved you’

‘….’

‘I meant friendship love, not that type of love. Mainly you feed me yummy food love’

‘OK. Well, I love you the same back, because you love to praise my food and it gives me confidence.’

‘Got to go, meeting about to start.’

‘See you soon’

Felicity’s face was bright red. She’d typed the “love you” out and hit send as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Why did she type that, what was wrong with her. So much for a genius.

 

**

It was late when Felicity’s phone pinged.

‘Are you awake’ Oliver had texted.

‘Can’t sleep, mind too wired’

‘Me neither. Not that my mind is wired, just not use to this bed yet, It’s a bit small. It’s also a bit cold and the bed is only a single’

‘If you don’t like it, you can always move back in with me’

‘I don’t think Sara would like that. I’m not her type.’

‘You know I have like a million spare rooms’

‘It’s not that bad’

‘I mean it, you could move back in. You could pay your way by feeding me all the time’

‘We’ll talk about it when you get back’

‘That’s not a no’

‘It’s not a yes either’

‘I should try to sleep, I’ll see you on Saturday’

‘Goodnight Felicity’

‘Goodnight Oliver’

Oliver could think of nothing he would like more. Was she being serious, or was he just imagining more than friendship?

** 

 

Felicity was nervous, and felt a little jittery. She didn’t understand why. Her and Oliver had spent a lot of time while she was gone texting and she’d felt their relationship dynamic shift slightly. The messages had got a little flirty. Now that he wasn’t her employee, could she hope for something more.

Oliver was nervous. This was his dream, opening night of the restaurant he’d worked for and imagined for years. He was confident in the place he was opening and the staff he had. His nerves were because of Felicity. Their texting had been flirty and fun. He wasn’t her employee anymore, could he hope she saw him as more than just a friend.

**

 

Felicity and Sara walked into the restaurant just before 8pm. After hugging Felicity Thea directed them to a large table. John, Lyla, Donna and Quentin had already arrived and were all talking animatedly. Unlike Felicity, this was the first time they’d been in the restaurant. They stopped talking right away as soon as they saw Felicity.

“All talking about me, I guess” Felicity joked, “It couldn’t have been good”.

Donna started fumbling for something to say when Lyla interrupted “I hear you helped renovate this place?”

Thea started speaking quickly, telling the group about all the things Felicity had helped with, and how they’d been able to open earlier than originally planned.

She then turned to Felicity and quietly said “Do you want to go into the kitchen and say hello before service starts?”

“He’ll be busy” she replied “I’ll see him later.” She wanted nothing more than to go into the kitchen and to see Oliver, but she was a little too nervous. Plus she didn’t want to distract him on his big night.

 

And what a night it was, for the next 2 hours all the diners enjoyed a variety of dishes in sample sizes, so that they could taste everything on offer. Everyone raved about the food, all making sure to make future bookings. Quentin overheard the restaurant critic from the Star City Times wax lyrical about Felicity’s favourite chicken salad, saying that when his review came out, getting a table would become impossible.

Thea was beaming and every so often would come over to the table and chat quickly. 

“I can’t believe it” Thea told them, as final deserts were being served “After all his work, it’s paid off. I’m so proud of him.” She then turned to Felicity “Go back and see him, they’re done in the kitchen and he asked me to come and get you.”

Felicity excused herself and walked towards the kitchen. After she was out of earshot Thea turned to the group and said “What are we going to do about them?”

Donna replied “I don’t know, I don’t think either one of them will make a move without some help.”

“We need to do something” Thea said, “I’ve had to put up with him all week, making heart eyes every time she texted him.”

Lyla laughingly told the group “John wants to sit them both down, tell them how they feel about each other, then lock them in a room until they sort themselves out.”

“I’m in” Donna and Thea said together, and as everyone else nodded, the plan was hatched.

 

Felicity walked into the kitchen she helped to build. Oliver was standing at the head chef station directing the clean-up, while watching the door. As soon as he saw her he smiled his biggest smile and she walked straight towards him, into his arms for a hug.

“Well done” she told him “It was amazing. You should hear people out there, they loved it.”

“What about you” he asked, not letting her go just yet.

“It was OK” she joked “I’ll have to come back a few hundred times before I can give you a definitive answer.”

“I’ll just have to try harder” he laughed, as he reluctantly let Felicity go. They stared at each other for a moment before one of the staff asked Oliver a question.

“I’ll see you in a bit” Felicity told him as she walked back towards the dinning room.

“Will you wait” he asked, and she nodded.

 

**

 

Oliver came out to see the patrons around 20 minutes later. He was greeted with cheers and praise from the entire room as he thanked them for coming. Soon after people started to leave, they made future bookings, Thea made sure of that.

Oliver walked over to Felicity’s table and, after grabbing a chair, sat down beside her. 

“Well done” John told his friend. “I’ll be honest, I never thought, when you told me about this dream that you'd actually do it. And it’s great.”

Oliver almost blushed as the rest of the group starting telling him what they’d loved most about the menu and the decor and the service. Then John started telling stories about their army days and amid their laughter the room cleared.

Felicity had sat quietly beside Oliver, at some point they’d started holding hands under the table, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She was happy right now, she was surrounded by friends and family and the young man holding her hand was, she didn’t know what he was yet, but she so wanted to find out.

 

Lyla finally spoke up. “We have to go now, don’t want to keep Raisa all night, but there’s something we need to do first.”

Oliver and Felicity let go of each other’s hands and moved away from each other as everyone stood up.

“I have been delegated to do this” John told everyone. “Well here’s the deal. Oliver. Felicity. Over the last 3 months we’ve all watched you fall in love with each other”.

Both Oliver and Felicity blushed, but didn’t disagree with the statement as John continued “But both of you will never make a move on each other.”

Again, no denial was forthcoming. They both just sat there staring at John. Oliver had taken Felicity’s hand again, it just felt like the right thing to do.

“So I’m going to ask you both questions” John was actually enjoying himself, he could see, looking at both of them, this was the right thing to do. “And you have to answer honestly. So Oliver, are you in love with Felicity?”

“Yes” Oliver answered forcefully. Then he turned to Felicity and smiled.

“And Felicity” John continued “Are you in love with Oliver?”

Felicity turned to Oliver, and everyone faded into the background at that moment,“Yes, I am in love with you”. 

No-one knew who reached for who first but they were suddenly kissing and it was, as Felicity later described, the best kiss she’d ever had, until he kissed her again.

Finally the shouting and hollering broke through and they broke apart. Both had huge smiles on their faces as Oliver put his arm around Felicity’s waist.

“Twenty bucks Donna” John said smugly “I told you it would work.”

Donna grumbled and paid up as the group got ready to leave.

Oliver looked at Felicity and to everyone it seemed they were having a conversation without talking.

Felicity turned to Sara and told her bodyguard “You should take the rest of the night off. Oliver will make sure I’m safe for the rest of the night.”

Oliver smiled and nodded.

“Just let me know in the morning when it’s safe to come back to the apartment.” Sara told her boss.

Oliver smiled “You should probably take tomorrow off as well.”

 

 

** 5 years later. **

“Are you sure about this?” Oliver asked.

“Of course I am” Felicity replied, as she waddled over to him. She was already past her due date and was just sick of being pregnant.

“But you love your job, and it might just be the hormones talking”

Felicity stood tall, steadying herself on the kitchen counter “I don’t really love it anymore.” She thought for one moment and continued “It’s not a challenge. And there are other things I want to do, besides being a mother. I want to help people, give them a chance, work with young women to help them succeed. I’m just handing over the day-to-day CEO duties. I’ll still own the company and help when I’m needed. But I want to do this for me.”

Oliver nodded, he liked the idea of helping people too.

“Anyway, I’m keeping it in the family, and she totally ready.” Felicity continued. “Did I tell you I got a call from Bruce Wane the other day, he was complaining that she had him cowered in a corner during their meeting. He finds her scary”.

Oliver chuckled. He’d been annoyed when Felicity had recruited Thea over 2 years ago to be her VP, but she had outgrown the restaurant business and it was time to spread her wings.

He told his wife “I know you’re right. Roy is doing a great job running the restaurant and I spend more time doing the community cooking classes and helping out the Mayor with healthy food initiatives in schools than I spend at the business anymore.”

“Doing our thing to help make Star City a better place.”Felicity smiled

“Well, we have to, for this little one” Oliver told her laughing “And if it doesn’t work, we could always get masks and become vigilantes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.


End file.
